justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
|year=2010 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg=Male/Female/Female/Male |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc=Blue/Red/Cyan/Purple |gc=Red/Cyan/Gold/Blue |lc=Orange (Remake) |mashup=Mashup available |pictos = 53 (Original) 52 (Remake) 61 (Mashup) |kcal=23 |dura=3:25 |perf= Jérémy Paquet (P1) Natsuko Ferguson (P2) Julia Spiesser (P3) Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)}} "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The routine consists of two men (P1 and P4) and two women (P2 and P3). The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothes with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. P1 P1 wears a blue shirt with red suspenders. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a blue hat with a yellow line and a cyan shirt with a red tie. In the remake, his suit and hat are much darker and are all roughly the same color as his hair. Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 (Remake) P2 P2 wears a red with golden dragon designs on it. She has short dark blue hair with a red brooch in it and wears red pumps. She also wears a dark blue bracelet on her left hand. In the remake, the bracelet is slightly more purple. Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) P3 P3 wears a cyan dress with cherry red and blue designs. She has dark blue hair with a cyan brooch in it. She wears a blue feather boa and cyan pumps. In the remake, her feather boa and the blue designs on her dress are in a much darker shade of blue and are roughly the same color as her hair. Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) P4 P4 wears a yellow shirt with dark blue lines, a cyan collar and cyan cuffs. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a yellow hat, a dark blue vest with cyan buttons, dark blue pants, a cherry red bow tie and cherry red shoes. Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Gold Moves Classic There 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine. Note that they are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the left, and finally P4 going to the right. This is done very fast and is not counted as a "wave Gold Move". Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. DynamiteGM1jd3.PNG|Gold Move 1 Dynamite GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Dynamite GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DynamiteGM2jd3.PNG|Gold Move 2 Dynamite GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Dynamite GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup. Gold Move: Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make a "U''" shape. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamite Mashup GM.png|Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Mashup ''Dynamite has a Mashup on Just Dance 3 that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers *''TiK ToK'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rasputin'' *''California Gurls'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' GM *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Appearances in Mashups Dynamite appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quest Dynamite appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Mushroom Trivia *"F**k" is censored, although it can still be briefly heard. The censorship comes with the official radio edit which is used in the game. *The background looks like the one from Mugsy Baloney. *P2 and P3 use a move similar to one from The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss). *In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with the dancer from Hey Boy Hey Girl wasn't originally a Gold Move. *In Just Dance Now, P1 and P4 were flipped in the Coach Selection Menu for a short period of time. This was fixed later. *The gold outline of the Gold Move pictograms in Just Dance Now are very hard to see; this can easily confuse players. *The lights in the background are recycled from Hey Ya. *''You're On My Mind'' uses the original look of the coaches, mixed with updated pictograms exclusively for that routine. In the Rabiosa Mashup, the original look is still used, but the pictograms are from Just Dance Now. *In the beta version, the dancers were originally going to have different colour schemes. **This can be seen in a photo that contains some of the beta elements for Just Dance 3, and some pictograms in the pictogram sprite are in different colors that match with the beta color schemes. Here is a list of the beta elements concerning the dancers: ***P1 was originally going to wear red instead of light blue. His tie was blue, his hat was red, and parts of his shoes were also red. Also, his glove was going to be dark blue. ***P2 was originally going to wear dark blue instead of red. The flower accessory on her head was blue, along with her shoes. ***P3's beta element was similar to her in-game version. However, parts of her dress were purple, and her feather boa was going to be red. ***P4's beta element was also similar to his in-game version. However, instead of a blue glove, he had a red glove, his pants were more purple, his bowtie was blue, and his shoes were blue as well. *In Just Dance Now, the audio preview for this song in the song selection menu has been changed; when the song was first released into the game, the second verse was heard in the audio preview. However, in the new audio preview, the second chorus can now be heard. * At the beginning of the Xbox 360 version, some hubbub can be heard before Taio Cruz starts singing. * This song is included in the demo version of Just Dance 3 on Xbox 360, as well as California Gurls. Gallery DynamiteJDWii2.png|''Dynamite'' Dynamitemashup.png|''Dynamite'' (Mashup) Dynamitequat.jpg|''Dynamite'' (Remake) Dynamitequat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DynamiteMenu.png|''Dynamite'' on the Just Dance 3 song selection menu Dynamite Menu.gif|''Dynamite'' in the Just Dance Unlimited menu 47dynamite.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 47.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20047.png|Golden avatar 30047.png|Diamond avatar Dynamite P4 Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Dynamite JDNow Dancers Selection.PNG|Dancers were flipped on Just Dance Now Dynamitebeta.png|Beta colour scheme DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|The two unused pictograms matching the old colour schemes dynamite jd3 picto 1.png|''Just Dance 3'' pictogram in Just Dance Now files dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|''Just Dance 3'' pictogram in Just Dance Now files 1470506195531.png Videos File:Taio Cruz - Dynamite Just Dance 3 - Dynamite Just dance 3 dynamite mashup 5 stars Dynamite - Taio Cruz (Just Dance Now) Just Dance Unlimited - Dynamite - 5 Stars Score 12000 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Remade Songs